


土銀夫妻同居日記

by abc761012



Category: Gintama, ぎんたま, 銀魂 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 土銀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 銀時性轉有。改叫銀子，會有激H場面出現





	1. Day 1 相擁入眠(H)

土方十四郎有個身材姣好、身手俐落的女友，名叫坂田銀子，現在他們兩人因為土方有任務的關係而同居在一起，他們有一個月的時間可以同居在一起，土方是否可以把人拐到手真正綁在自己的身邊，就看土方的手段了。

銀子對於要和土方同居在一起沒有太大的意見，畢竟他們交往也有一段時間，該發生的事情早已經發生過很多次，很多時候土方都會去萬事屋當中過夜，只是這樣神 樂會去新八家住一晚，偶爾會去真選組和沖田一起住。

自從他們交往之後，土方有很多事情都會委託萬事屋，有錢又有工作可以賺的銀子當然會答應土方的要求去幫忙，雖然土方會養自己但是銀子還是會習慣性的去接任何可以做的工作。

這次的任務也是土方拜託她的，希望可以和她一起監視犯人的一切，只是要同居在一起，銀子二話不說的答應下來，反正到最後土方會給自己一大筆佣金，同時還會滿足她。

「我去洗澡了。」銀子拉拉自己身上的衣服說。

「好。」土方故意把銀子拉到自己的懷裡親吻著她。

「想要，等我洗好再說。」銀子拍掉土方在自己身上摸索的手。

「我等妳。」土方露出情色的微笑，銀子看見後馬上進入浴室當中洗澡。

在等待銀子洗好的時間，土方腦袋裡已經開始在想要怎樣和自家愛人翻雲覆雨，自家愛人的身材真的很好，胸部還是一等一的大，在性愛關係當中土方真的很喜歡揉捏自家愛人的胸部，那種感覺很舒服。

洗過澡後的銀子出現在土方的面前，土方看見銀子姣好的身材展現在自己的面前差點忍不住，當然自家女友根本沒有想那麼多，有時候女友天然呆的個性讓土方不知道要說什麼才好。

「沒意識的誘惑我。」土方把銀子拉到自己的懷裡。

「我哪有誘惑你！」銀子聽見土方說的話抗議。

「沒有的話為什麼只穿睡袍出現在我的面前？」土方手開始不規矩的揉捏銀子的胸部。

「只是…剛好而已…」因為土方的動作惹的銀子輕顫。

「剛好想要，是嗎？」土方一隻手揉捏銀子的胸部，另外一隻手伸入銀子的睡袍裡撫摸她的下體。

「唔…」銀子受不了挑逗伸出舌頭和土方親吻起來。

土方的動作挑起了銀子的情慾，下身抵在銀子的身體上，銀子根本掙脫不了土方，自己很想要土方給予自己的一切，僅僅只是手指進入自己的體內讓她覺得不夠滿足。

當土方放開銀子的時候，銀子的下身已經濕成一片了，銀子乾脆一點脫下自己身上的睡袍，把土方壓在自己的身下，扯開土方的褲子，看見土方的下身已經挺立了，她把肉棒含入自己的嘴巴當中。

看見這樣的情形土方很滿意，同時銀子也用自己的胸部在自己的肉棒上搓揉著，這樣雙重夾擊之下，土方釋放在銀子的嘴巴當中，銀子一口氣吞下土方的精華，舔舔自己的嘴巴，情色的看著對方。

土方坐起身來親吻著她，兩人嘴裡的味道就這樣交纏在一起，同時銀子也用自己的下身摩擦著土方的肉棒，一邊親吻一邊摩擦著，這樣的動作讓土方的肉棒又開始挺立起來。

「親愛的，技術不錯喔！」土方一個動作把自家愛人壓在自己的身下。

「只對你一個人而已。」銀子欲求不滿的想要土方進入自己的體內。

「忍不住了？」土方看見這樣的情形露出微笑，他知道自家愛人已經忍不住想要自己了。

「你不是已經知道了。」銀子雙手環繞在土方的脖子上，用表情來挑逗自己最愛的人。

土方順利的進入銀子的體內，當土方進入自己的體內後，銀子開始呻吟起來，聽見愛人的呻吟聲因土方覺得自己的肉棒又腫大起來，對方像是感受土方的情形，叫聲更是賣力。

銀子很喜歡土方進入自己的體內，在這樣的過程當中土方總是會親吻自己的胸部，吸吮著自己的奶頭，這樣雙重的刺激之下，銀子只有陷入情慾的世界當中，雙手抱著土方的頭，希望他給她更多。

土方用力的挺進銀子的身體裡，加上銀子的聲音讓自己覺得很舒服，發洩過一次的土方不會這樣輕易的就發洩第二次，自然抽插的時間會加長許多，但忍不住慾望的銀子還是用雙腿夾住土方的腰部，任由對方在自己的身體裡橫衝直撞。

「啊…嗯…好舒服…快…再快點…我還要…」銀子已經語無倫次的叫著。

「呵，舒服嗎？不夠我再繼續。」土方聽見自家愛人的要求馬上繼續下去。

「嗯…啊…不夠…不夠…給我…給我…」銀子欲求不滿的大喊著。

「妳要多少我都給妳，努力在我身下放蕩形骸吧！」土方喜歡銀子這樣的表現。

「啊…哈…高潮了、高潮了…」銀子在土方的背部留下許多抓痕。

「我也是。」土方一個挺進就把自己的精華射入愛人的體內。

土方一定會很努力的滿足自家愛人，看見自家愛人的表情就知道銀子已經快要達到高潮了，而自己也是，一個挺進就把自己最精華的東西射入自家愛人的體內，銀子動了動自己的身體，下身也夾緊對方的肉棒，讓它可以好好的發洩出來。

熱熱的精液充斥在陰道當中，土方還是不想把自己的肉棒給抽出來，銀子也沒有推開土方，反而是讓土方這樣抱著自己，儘管土方已經發洩過兩次，卻還是覺得有點小小的不滿足。

銀子當然也知道土方的精力在哪裡，即使高潮過後還是想要，尤其是高潮過後敏感的身體總是會因為土方的一個動作而受到刺激，難得可以同居在一起當然要好好的做個夠，平常他們可是沒時間好好的享受這樣的性愛關係。

「熱熱的精液…」銀子故意在土方的耳邊說。

「想要繼續嗎？我還不滿足的說。」土方動了動自己的身體。

「當然好了，不過這次我要在上面。」銀子提出自己的要求。

「騎乘勢嗎？」土方當然沒有任何的意見。

聽見土方說的話銀子沒有多說什麼，只是翻過身把自己愛人壓在身下，然後低下頭來又幫自己愛人口授一次，當肉棒含入銀子的口中的時候，土方又開始挺立起來，銀子很滿意這樣的情形。

銀子的下身除了土方的精液之外，就是自己的體液，溼答答的摩擦著土方的肉棒，儘管已經可以直接進入體內，但是銀子還是堅持一定要把前戲給做完，土方知道這是銀子的堅持。

土方當然知道銀子有她的堅持，所以在性愛的時候他絕對不會去阻止銀子，畢竟前戲可以給兩人很舒服的感覺，土方自然不會去多說什麼，因為他也很享受這樣的感覺。

「唔…」銀子跨坐在土方的上方，她的下體和土方的肉棒結合在一起。

「怎麼？不行了。」土方故意這樣說。

「誰說我不行了！你這個大變態！」銀子聽見土方說的話不甘示弱的回擊。

「說我變態，那我就變態給妳看！」土方露出滿意的微笑後開始動了起來。

「嗯…啊…哈…」銀子因為土方的動作只能呻吟。

「很刺激對吧！親愛的。」土方坐了起來把頭靠在銀子的胸部前面，啃咬著她的奶頭。

「哈…痛…好舒服…好棒！」因為土方的動作銀子只能說出這樣的話，除此之外她無法說什麼。

土方怎麼會不知道銀子的敏感點在哪裡，每次性愛的時候土方都會去探索銀子的敏感點，讓她根本無法反抗自己，只會讓銀子陷入情慾的世界當中，然後喊破喉嚨盡情的呻吟。

最後、最後他們兩人雙雙的達到高潮，土方順利的退出銀子的身體，抱起她進入浴室當中洗澡，銀子累趴攤在土方的身上，高潮過後的餘韻還遺留在她的身上，不得不說土方的技術真的很好。

銀子的身手俐落是因為參加過戰爭的關係，這點土方非常的清楚，但是銀子很愛惜自己，並沒有隨意的跟其他人發生關係，加上銀子的朋友們也很寶貝銀子，自然不會讓她去做這樣的事情。

戰爭過後銀子認識了登勢婆婆，在她的小酒館上面開了一家萬事屋，什麼工作都會接手，因而認識了土方這傢伙，同時也沒想到土方會喜歡上自己，最後把自己整個人都賠進去了。

「好累…」銀子說出這句話。

「抱歉。」土方知道自己最近有點欲求不滿。

「啊…無妨啦！反正你又不是第一天這樣發情了。」銀子早已經不是那樣在意。

「呵，今天沒避孕不怕到時候鬧出人命？」土方不清楚銀子會不會希望有小孩，如果可以的話他是真的很希望有兩人共同的孩子。

「鬧出人命的話…你就娶我回家啊！」銀子根本不是那樣在乎，很多事情她希望順其自然。

「我會的！」土方親吻銀子給予她一個承諾。

洗過澡之後他們兩人躺在床上睡覺，這次監看的屋子擺設很不錯，土方還真的不知道沖田到底是怎樣搞到這間房子的，不過看在這間屋子比他們住的地方還要好，土方也無法說什麼。

其實土方有股衝動想要買下這間房子當兩人愛的小窩，因為不管是萬事屋還是真選組的宿舍，都不太適合他們兩人住，只是不知道對方會不會同意這件事，土方打算等任務過後再問她。

自從交往之後銀子很喜歡靠在土方的懷裡睡覺，土方把人攬到自己的身邊，抱著她一起入眠，能夠和自己最愛的人相擁入眠是一件很幸福的事情，尤其又是性愛過後更是感覺良好。


	2. Day 2 一同外出購物(H)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 基本上這篇應該都會有H的畫面出現，至於會不會有清水的篇章出現，不知道，因為這篇在當初的構想就是以H文為主，自然不太可能會出現清水的部份，不過還是 要看標題就是，不過應該到最後都會發展成H的部份，請看這篇文章的人要有心理準備。

銀子發現家裡的糧食已經差不多沒有了，連自己喜歡的草莓牛奶也沒了，土方喜歡的美乃滋也快要用完了，看見這樣的情形她決定和土方一起出門採購，至於監視任務，就讓其他人來處理。

土方知道銀子的意思之後就和她一起出去，叫山崎來接手這次的任務，山崎當然乖乖的接手下來，他可不敢違抗土方的命令，加上銀子一定要和土方一起出門，他自 然無法說什麼。

他們兩人去百貨公司買東西，當他們把所有的東西都買好之後，請人幫忙送回去他們的家，這時候他們兩人可以慢慢的繼續逛，山崎在家裡不需要太過擔心，一定會有人幫他們把東西收下來。

「東西買完了，妳還想要買什麼？」土方好奇的問銀子。

「我想要買幾件衣服。」銀子眨眨自己的眼睛。

「嗯，那就去看看吧！」土方很樂意和自家愛人一起去買衣服。

「就這幾件吧！」銀子拿了幾件衣服後就和土方進入試衣間。

土方不解為什麼銀子會想要和自己一起進來試衣間，這明明她就可以自己來，但是很快的他了解到她的意圖，怪不得銀子會想要和自己出門買東西，根本就是有所企圖。

這樣的企圖他也很喜歡，在這樣人來人往的地方做這件事，土方不知不覺也開始興奮起來，銀子看見這樣的情形就知道自己已經達到目的了，今天刻意和土方出門就是想要達到這樣的效果。

「怎麼？人多的地方開始讓你興奮起來了。」銀子把手放在土方的下體前面揉捏。

「當然，一想到可以幹妳，我就很興奮。」土方開始親吻銀子。

銀子脫下自己的外衣只剩下內衣和內褲，看見這樣的情形土方也解開自己的褲子掏出自己的凶器，他抱著銀子看著對方想要做什麼，銀子把內褲脫下來，雙腳夾緊土方的凶器開始摩擦起來。

為了要順利摩擦銀子用口水先潤滑，然後開始用手搓揉著，這樣的感覺讓土方感到很舒服，一邊用手搓揉著一邊用自己的下體摩擦著土方的肉棒，然後用手掌擋住土方的龜頭，讓土方用肉棒摩擦著自己的下體。

「銀子，這個地方真糟糕呢！」土方故意在銀子的耳邊說。

「是呢！外面有很多購物的人。」銀子笑笑的說著。

「真是的。」土方順從銀子的動作沒有多說什麼。

「潤滑性變好了。」銀子用手搓揉著土方的肉棒。

「舒服嗎？」土方覺得這樣很刺激。

「好舒服，手掌被抽插著，太舒服了。」銀子很享受這樣的感覺。

「是嗎？」土方開始柔捏銀子的胸部。

「嗯…啊…嗯…」銀子開始淫蕩的浪叫。

「啊…」土方忍不住想要射出來。

在土方要射精的時候馬上推倒銀子把肉棒插入銀子的體內，順利的在她的體內射精，土方這樣的動作銀子沒有多說什麼，她很喜歡土方的精液在自己體內的感覺，熱熱的非常的舒服。

當然他們兩人只是單純的這樣還不滿足，銀子想要更多、更多的土方，想要讓土方把自己幹到腿軟或是壞掉都無所謂，她今天異常的興奮，土方也察覺到這樣的狀況，自然會想辦法滿足她。

銀子跪在放衣服的櫃子上，讓土方好進入自己的體內，看見這樣的情形土方順利的進入她的體內，然後開始抽動起來，銀子開始小聲的呻吟起來，土方很滿意這樣的情形。

「嗯…啊…嗯…啊…」銀子在土方的動作之下只能呻吟。

「客人，有需要幫忙嗎？」店員突然說出這句話。

「啊…」因為店員的一句話銀子突然收縮夾緊，而土方射在銀子的體內。

「嘖。」土方有點不太高興。

「剛剛射了？」銀子有些不知所措。

「嗯。」土方親吻銀子沒有多說什麼。

「我們這就出去。」銀子對店員這樣喊。

然後銀子跪下來幫土方口交，清理一下剛剛他們性愛的痕跡，當然她知道土方根本沒有被滿足到，被店員打斷的感覺土方很不喜歡，銀子決定回家後好好的給土方一個大驚喜。

他們買了幾件衣服回去之後，土方把山崎趕走，在這之前有確認山崎的監視任務是否有完成，之後就是他們兩人的時間，銀子先把東西丟入冰箱當中，同時很高興山其剛剛有幫他們整理一下這些討人厭的食物。

土方看了一下監視日誌之後沒有多說什麼，銀子從土方的背後抱著他，手緩緩的往土方的下面伸過去，正在專心看日誌的土方沒有什麼感覺，直到銀子摸到自己的肉棒的時候才回神過來。

「剛剛被打擾很不高興，要不再來一炮？」銀子在土方的耳邊問。

「如果妳不介意的話，我很願意。」土方任由銀子在自己的身上亂來。

「我當然不介意，因為我也還不夠。」銀子舔著土方的耳朵。

「妳還真不害羞。」土方把銀子抱到自己的面前。

他們兩人親吻著對方，下體開始摩擦著，雖然有衣服擋著卻還是不減他們兩人的性致，性致高昂的兩人開始做了起來，土方扯掉兩人的衣服，讓兩人只剩下內衣、內褲，之後脫掉兩人的內褲讓下體交纏在一起。

脫掉銀子的內褲之後土方開始幫銀子口交，舔著她的小果實，銀子只能大叫，然後當土方把舌頭深入她的小穴裡面的時候，銀子更是興奮不已，流露出更多的花蜜來，土方把銀子抱好順利進入到她的體內。

「嗯…啊…嗯…啊…」銀子因為土方的動作而感到很舒服。

「我要來了。」土方順利的進入銀子的體內。

「啊…」銀子大叫了起來。

「叫什麼還沒開始動呢！」土方滿意的看著眼前的情形。

「因為很舒服嘛！很棒嘛！」銀子用撒嬌的語氣說著。

土方扯掉銀子的內衣然後吸吮著她的胸部的小果實，這樣的刺激讓銀子呻吟連連，這樣的動作讓銀子很舒服，賣力的扭動自己的腰部，土方很努力的抽插著，想盡辦法滿足自家愛人。

「看樣子停不下來了。」土方知道已經快要受不了了。

「痛…好舒服…啊…嗯…好厲害…」銀子已經不知道要說什麼了。

土方一邊蹂躪著銀子胸前的小果實，一邊吸吮著，銀子只能抱著他扭動自己的腰部，剛剛兩人已經在外面做過兩次，但是都沒有達到高潮，偏偏這時候銀子已經有了高潮的感覺。

而土方當然知道銀子的狀況，可惜自己還不滿足，只好把銀子抱起來走入廁所當中，換個姿勢讓繼續下去，銀子跪在馬桶前面任由土方從後面進入自己的體內然後插著自己。

「啊…啊…不行了…不行了…」這樣激烈的動作讓銀子有些受不了。

銀子只能盡情的叫著，讓土方繼續在自己的體內活動，抽插的律動繼續下去，土方根本還沒達到高潮，自然就不會放過銀子，要是輕易的放過銀子的話，那可就不是土方了。

「啊…嗯…不行了…已經不行了…」銀子已經快要達到高潮了。

即使聽見銀子說的話土方還是沒有停下動作，她只好繼續扭著自己的腰部然後大聲的呻吟，明明自己就快要沒有力氣，可是偏偏土方還是不想要停止動作，讓銀子不知道要說什麼才好。

「啊…嗯…頂到裡面去了…」銀子大聲的叫著。

「是嗎？那我就繼續下去了。」土方還不想停止動作。

「啊…嗯…啊…嗯…高潮了…高潮了…要高潮了…不行了…」銀子達到高潮後噴出一些小花蜜。

土方從銀子體內拔出來，看見銀子趴在馬桶上，下身流出許多的花蜜，他就知道銀子已經達到高潮了，可是自己卻還沒有射精，這點讓土方決定不管銀子的感覺繼續做下去。

銀子氣喘吁吁的趴在馬桶上，但是她知道土方根本還沒高潮，等下肯定又會不顧自己的感覺繼續下去，高潮的餘韻還在，讓她有種不知道要說什麼的感覺，就算土方等下會繼續下去她也不會多說什麼。

「寶貝，妳以為妳自己高潮就行了嗎？我都還沒射呢！」土方不太高興的說出這句話。

「已經不行了，沒有力氣了。」銀子感覺很累般的說出這句話。

土方喘了一下氣之後又插入銀子的體內，然後把她抱起來，抬起銀子的大腿用不一樣的姿勢繼續做下去，開始用力的抽插著，銀子的下身只能流出更多的花蜜，然後想盡辦法滿足土方。

「啊…啊…啊…已經不行了…啊…不行…停下來，求求你，要漏出來了…」銀子繼續呻吟，而且她已經感到有另外一種生理慾望。

「什麼？」土方故意這樣問，然後繼續抽插著。

「忍不住了，尿要漏出來了。」銀子真的覺得自己快要忍不住了。

「妳就出來吧！」土方繼續抽插著讓銀子只能繼續大叫。

「不要！」銀子很不想，可惜卻沒辦法。

最後土方打開馬桶蓋，讓銀子順利的把尿尿出來，而自己也射入銀子的體內，精液就這樣隨著地心引力流了下來，這樣的動作讓銀子感到不好意思，但是也沒刻意的責備土方就是。


	3. Day 3 半夜一起看恐怖電影

由於對於鬼片和靈異事件敬謝不敏的土方和銀子根本不會去看恐怖電影，就算是不算是鬼片那種的恐怖電影對他們來說生活當中常常發生，自然根本不會去想看，因為血腥類的恐怖電影常常在他們生活中發生。

所以當總悟把光碟片拿給銀子的時候，銀子連看都沒看就收起來，她可不想半夜和土方看恐怖電影，這樣對他們兩人的生活方式一點也沒有好處，土方回家後看見也沒多說什麼。

銀子跟以往一樣做飯給土方吃，對於拿到的恐怖電影光碟片他們一點也不想要去動手，所以就和平常一樣看看電視，什麼話都不想說而待在一起，想要做什麼事情就看他們的心情。

「這種血腥片還是少看一點會比較好，總一郎也真是的。」銀子趴在土方的身上拿著光碟片說著。

「總悟大概只是想要嚇嚇我們，他知道我們怕這些。」土方從銀子手上把光碟片抽出來。

「總一郎這孩子真的讓人傷腦筋啊！」銀子跨坐在土方的身上。

「沒辦法，青春期的孩子很難管的。」土方閒情逸致的看著銀子想要做什麼。

「別想太多，我可不想做。」銀子親吻土方的臉頰之後就起身。

「喔？真的嗎？」在銀子起身之後土方把人拉下來，然後反壓在身下。

土方伸手往下探去，他發現到銀子的下體已經有些濕透，故意拖下對方的內褲，然後把手指放進小穴當中，慢慢的開始在裡面找銀子的敏感點，這點讓對方覺得很舒服，不自覺的開始呻吟起來。

做了那麼多次土方早已經知道銀子的敏感點在哪裡，之前他有看一些片知道要怎樣討好自己所愛的人，這些技術他都會用在銀子身上，絕對會讓她知道自己的技術有多麼的好。

偶爾銀子也會主動和土方一起做這件事，不知道從什麼時候起他們兩人很喜歡做這件事，常常會一不注意就躲去某個地方做這件事，有時候土方的曠職可比沖田還要嚴重。

「啊！十四……」銀子已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「才找到妳的敏感點，妳就已經濕成這樣。」土方把手指拿起來然後在嘴邊舔著。

「呵呵！這樣不好嗎？」銀子主動把人推倒，然後扯開土方的浴衣。

「我喜歡這樣的妳。」土方不管是什麼樣面向的銀子都會很喜歡。

「我親自來幫你服務。」銀子舔舔自己的嘴巴後開始幫土方口交。

「銀子……」土方因為銀子這樣的動作只能呻吟。

銀子喜歡幫土方口交然後自己也一邊自慰，明明應該要看恐怖電影的夜晚，反而是他們做愛的時候，至於明天土方到底醒不醒的過來，那就不是需要去思考的事情，現在他們只想要享受。

土方看見銀子仔細的舔著自己的肉棒，然後用舌頭舔著自己的龜頭，甚至把所有的地方給照顧到，自從第一次奪去心愛女人的貞操之後，他沒想到她會進化那麼多，會給自己帶來這麼多刺激。

銀子在戰爭的時候可是很明哲保身，加上身邊的人也不會讓她受到其他男人的汙辱，才會把自己的第一次獻給土方，即使身為女性她對於性事不會那樣的孤陋寡聞，反而還把土方給嚇到。

「怎麼？還沒進入我的體內就已經想要射了？」銀子看見這樣的情形很滿意。

「妳一點也不像生手，讓人不知道要說什麼。」土方看見銀子挑釁的樣子微笑。

「嘿嘿！因為我研究很久了，早就想要找個男人上。」銀子對此總是不諱言。

「那我還真是有榮幸，是妳第一個男人。」土方喜歡銀子這樣挑釁的樣子。

「呵呵！我可是很挑的。」銀子絕對會找到心愛的人才會想做愛。

土方起身把人壓在被鋪上，然後緩緩地進入她的體內，等待十秒緩和之後才開始慢慢抽動起來，自己的手抓著銀子的肩膀然後開始努力抽動起來，對方也會用很多肢體語言來挑逗他。

除了親吻之外土方還會親吻銀子的敏感點，當然銀子的手一定也會環繞在他的脖子上，做愛的時候她喜歡和土方接吻，這樣的話自己就不會一直想要呻吟，誰叫土方在自己的體內律動的時候，總是會讓她忍不住想要呻吟。

可惜對方真的很喜歡聽自己呻吟的聲音，有時候不會親吻她，這點可是讓銀子很失望，儘管如此土方還是會滿足自己，似乎是只有土方的肉棒可以滿足她，其他男人她一點也沒興趣。

「嗯……哈……快……」銀子感受到土方在自己的體內律動。

「天呀！妳的小穴真的好舒服。」土方可以感受到銀子的小穴真的很歡迎自己。

「嘿……啊……」聽見土方說的話銀子真的很開心。

「銀子……」土方在銀子的脖子上留下屬於自己的記號。

銀子濕潤的眼神看著土方，她不知道要怎麼說，壓在自己身上的男人是多麼的帥氣，或許自己第一眼見到他就是覺得這傢伙會是自己生命當中做重要的人，曾經有一位自己在生命當中最重要的人，是可以身為她的父親吉田松陽。

可是松陽老師經歷了一切事情之後早已經不知道該說什麼，雖然差點被松陽的半身兄弟虛給殺死，在銀子和桂以及高衫等其他人的運作之下救回他，只是現在必須隱藏在某個地方，偶爾會和他們連絡。

而土方就這樣成為自己生命當中最重要的人，儘管他比自己還要小，可是銀子卻知道自己會很願意和他在一起，只是當自己把這傢伙帶去給松陽老師看的時候不知道會說什麼，也不知道曾經一起作戰的高衫和桂等人會說什麼。

「啊……我要洩了……」銀子已經達到高潮。

「我也是。」土方射精在銀子的體內。

「全部射在我體內……」銀子可以感受到土方的精液在自己的體內。

做愛過後土方總是會親親銀子，然後抱起她去洗澡，之後他們兩人會一起睡覺，只是有時候會不小心在浴室當中又做了一次，他們總是會親吻對方，不小心就會天雷勾動地火繼續下去。

在浴室當中銀子濕淋淋的看著土方，然後伸出手摸著他的臉，似乎是想要看什麼的樣子，土方看見這樣的情形沒有說什麼，他喜歡看這樣的銀子，而且喜歡她撫摸自己的動作。

看見銀子深情的眼裡有自己的樣子土方真的很開心，他喜歡那火紅的瞳孔映著自己的影子，表示說自己有在她的內心當中，這時候銀子就會低頭主動親吻土方，然後開始難分難捨。

「今天在想什麼？這麼認真。」土方很難得看銀子這樣認真的樣子。

「沒什麼，只是覺得你是我生命中最重要的人。」銀子發現到自己失去太多，又找回太多。

「不管失去多少還是得到多少，我們都會在一起。」土方大概知道銀子的意思。

「下次有機會陪我去見我的養父，你可要小心別被他打。」銀子決定在任務結束後帶土方給松陽看。

「我會好好的請求他把妳交給我。」土方的眼神是那樣的認真。

「笨蛋！」銀子真的不知道要說什麼才好。

銀子只能用力的擁抱自己最愛的人，她知道土方會是自己一生當中最重要的人，雖然自己很少有女性朋友，可是有一生當中最重要的朋友們，還有很重要的養父和養兄在。

現在因為某些原因吉田松陽和他的大弟子朧暫時隱身在某個地方，畢竟現在的天照院奈洛是吉田松陽的半身虛在掌控，知曉他們的地點只有幾個人而已，銀子就是其中之一。

靠在土方懷裡睡覺的銀子腦袋裡面有些東西，其他的事情她已經不想要去想那麼多，反正有很多事情他們需要慢慢的去處理，只是不知道土方是否可以接受那些事情。

「不要去想那麼多，我都接受妳的過去，未來會面對什麼事情，我們一起面對。」土方大概知道銀子的腦袋又再亂想。

「嗯，多串君真討厭，老是說中我的心事。」銀子很高興土方是那樣的懂她。

「因為我愛妳。」土方親吻銀子的額頭。

「混蛋……」銀子小小聲的說著。

銀子閉上眼睛睡覺，其他的事情她不想要去想那麼多，既然土方要和自己面對，或許未來的事情就不需要那麼擔心，有了一個可以陪自己面對的傢伙，當然是不需要去想那麼多。

自己的過去土方都去面對，和自己在一起是需要多麼大的勇氣，畢竟攘夷志士的過去肯定不會好到哪裡去，有些事情是需要好好的面對，未來到底會面對什麼事情她不太想要去想那麼多。

以前自己有個像是父親的傢伙陪在自己的身邊，現在有個這樣的傢伙陪在自己的身邊，銀子覺得自己是個很幸福的人，如果不是因為他們的關係，或許自己的人生不會那樣圓滿。

「有時間跟我說說妳視為父親的人是怎樣的人。」土方摸摸銀子的頭。

「好。」銀子會很樂意告訴土方說吉田松陽是怎樣的人。

「我很期待。」土方很開心從銀子的口中知道她的過去。

「多串君你也要告訴我那些過去。」銀子覺得他們有太多的事情可以好好的談一下。

土方聽見銀子說的話親吻她的頭髮表示答應，的確他們有很多事情需要好好的說著，太多的事情需要和對方分享一下，畢竟他們的過去對方不算是太過了解，偶爾這樣說說也不是什麼不好的事情。

銀子覺得有很多事情告訴土方肯定會把對方給嚇到，儘管如此她還是會告訴他，讓他知道自己的過去是有多麼的風光，那些豐功偉業可是三天三夜都說不完的，土方肯定需要花很多心思去聽。


	4. Day 4 一方的起床氣

銀子有起床氣這件事土方很清楚，只要沒睡飽肯定會跟自己生氣，他每次都會親吻她，然後用王子喚醒公主的方式來叫醒自己最愛的人，有時候更是會用刺激的方式來叫醒她。

土方起床看見銀子睡覺的樣子微笑，看樣子又把浴衣穿得亂七八糟，香肩小露出來就算了，但是已經可以看見胸部快要露出來的樣子，下半身敞開讓人可以看到私密處，這樣的畫面超級養眼，讓土方差點受不了。

明明知道該起床但是土方卻只是轉身低下頭親吻自己最愛的人，然後用手偷偷的把她的大腿打開，開始用手撫摸她的私密處，銀子還睡得很熟根本沒有發現到這樣的情形。

「銀子，妳醒了嗎？」土方看見銀子還在睡的樣子微笑。

「嗯……嗯……」銀子只是默默的發出呻吟的聲音。

「親愛的，妳真美。」土方很喜歡這樣的銀子。

在土方的技巧性撫摸之下銀子的下體已經慢慢的湧出花蜜來，另外一隻手在撫摸銀子的胸部，這樣雙重的攻擊之下讓銀子的身體已經開始慢慢的染上情慾，土方舔舔自己的手指之後就放入自己的肉棒。

銀子像是感受到異物進入自己的體內，睜開眼睛看見自己最愛的人壓在身上，本能的就雙手張開抱著他，任由他在自己的體內抽動，忍不住開始呻吟起來，本來有起床氣的自己在土方的努力之下而不見。

抬起大腿用腳摩蹭土方，這個動作讓土方更是舒服，然後更用力、更賣力的抽插，一早就做愛對他們來說並不是很稀奇的事情，銀子有起床氣所以土方會這樣叫醒她，順便滿足自己的慾望。

「啊……好舒服……」銀子發出滿足的聲音。

「喜歡嗎？」土方故意這樣問自己最愛的人。

「很喜歡，多串君，別不動。」銀子嬌滴滴的聲音讓土方差點欲罷不能。

「會給你更多。」土方開始動了起來。

「喔！天呀！好舒服！」被小土方撞擊的很舒服銀子差點沒有高潮。

土方射精在銀子的體內，他們兩人身上的衣服已經亂了，根本就是裸體在床上，儘管已經雙雙達到高潮，可是銀子還是覺得不夠，總覺得很空虛，換個方式直接把土方壓在床上。

看見這樣的情形土方沒有多說什麼，銀子到底有多麼的慾求不滿自己很清楚，只是用雙手開始揉捏她的胸部，又舉起來的陰莖偷偷的戳著銀子的小穴，銀子可是非常滿意這樣的情形。

銀子轉身直接用小穴包著陰莖，讓土方看著自己的背影，用這樣的方式做愛是第一次，土方用雙手摸著自己的胸部，慢慢的揉捏著，這是多麼舒服的一件事情，不甘寂寞的銀子又摸著自己的私密處。

除了土方抽動以外銀子也跟著動了起來，這樣的感覺真的很爽，快感就這樣刺激著銀子，讓她只能努力的呻吟無法多說什麼話，實在是太舒服讓她快要高潮，土方永遠可以滿足自己。

「好舒服！」達到高潮之後銀子整個人醒了過來。

「喜歡我今天的服務嗎？」土方把銀子抱起來進入浴室當中洗澡。

「超喜歡的，你為了不讓我有起床氣，還真是故意。」銀子主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「我承認這件事，不過最主要的原因是，妳的睡姿太過撩人。」親吻過後土方微笑的看著銀子。

「好吧！你贏了。」銀子笑笑的讓土方親自幫自己服務。

「呵呵。」土方一邊幫愛人洗澡一邊吃豆腐。

在浴室當中是否會天雷勾動地火就要看他們兩人的意願，土方很喜歡摸著銀子的胸部，然後洗到大腿的時候就會不時的撫摸愛人的下體，銀子當然也不甘示弱，也是會摸著土方的陰莖。

抹著肥皂泡沫銀子跨坐在土方的身上，然後開始和對方親吻，用自己的胸部摩擦著對方的胸部，土方摸著銀子的臀部，兩人的下體開始摩擦著，這樣的方式很舒服，不需要刻意進入體內就可以達到高潮。

親吻過後土方和銀子微笑的看著對方，銀子舔舔自己的嘴唇，似乎不滿足的樣子，她喜歡和土方做愛，跟他做愛真的很舒服，不管用什麼方式都很舒服，不需要自己解決。

「多串君，你可是我專屬的按摩棒。」銀子笑笑的告訴土方。

「這樣表示說我容易滿足妳。」土方一點也不介意銀子這樣說。

「光是摩擦我的小穴你就快要高潮了？」銀子雙手環抱在土方的身上，不時的撫摸他一下。

「只要是妳就容易讓我很快就高潮，妳總是讓我感到很舒服。」土方摸著銀子的臀部。

「這樣的確很舒服呢！」兩人達到高潮後銀子很開心。

「下次自慰給我看？」土方把兩人沖洗過後把頭埋入銀子的胸部裡。

「好啊！記得跟我說你要看多大尺寸的按摩棒。」銀子很樂意自慰給土方看。

「我可是很期待呢！」土方開始吸吮銀子的胸部。

這個動作讓銀子呻吟起來，土方的技巧真的很好，讓自己欲罷不能，她發現到自從搬出來住後除了監視犯人以外，其他的時間他們幾乎都在做愛，這讓她覺得很舒服。

長期無法宣洩的慾望因為土方的關係讓她可以發洩這種慾望，比起電動按摩棒來說還要舒服多了，果然還是真人的按摩棒讓自己感到很舒服，而且對方總是會利用某些方式來達到高潮。

就算沒有插入土方還是可以讓銀子感到很舒服，這個家不管哪裡都有他們兩人的性愛痕跡，這讓銀子想要嘗試更多的姿勢，當然不僅只有自己舒服，也要讓土方舒服才可以。

「看樣子以後就要半裸的在家裡活動。」洗澡過後銀子穿著一件土方的襯衫說。

「那樣的話我可是會忍不住，現在就是這樣。」土方的陰莖已經抬頭讓人想要繼續下去。

「呵呵！原來多串君也欲罷不能。」銀子舔舔自己的嘴唇後開始幫土方口交。

「面對妳，我當然就是欲罷不能，唔……真舒服，妳的技巧真好。」土方喜歡銀子幫自己口交。

半裸的銀子是那樣的養眼，襯衫的扣子沒有扣上，胸前根本就是一片春光，土方低頭看她就慾火焚身，雙重打擊就讓自己射精在銀子的口中，看見對方吞下自己的精液又露出情色的表情讓他吃點想要繼續下去。

可惜要出門的時間已經到了，自己根本無法對銀子繼續下去，銀子每次都會把握時間來做愛，總是會讓自己無法說什麼，只好乖乖的穿上衣服褲子準備出門，忍下自己的慾望出門上班。

銀子用性感的姿勢躺在床上，過大的襯衫在她的身上是那樣的顯眼，給準備出門的土方一個飛吻，讓對方差點動不了，銀子微笑的看著這樣的情形，無辜的表情讓土方差點忍不住。

「再見！多串君，我們回來繼續。」銀子給了土方一個飛吻和眨眼。

「好。」土方差點出不了門。

忍住自己的慾望的土方打開門出去，銀子的身材是多麼的婀娜多姿，在床上的樣子是多麼的性感，讓自己差點無法出門，腦袋裡都是她的倩影，根本不想要出去上班而想要在家裡和她做愛。

每次看見銀子這樣讓自己無法多說什麼，有這樣的愛人都要擔心身邊的人想要追求她，出去外面的蒼蠅真的很多，讓自己真的不知道要說什麼才好，土方真的只能好好的驅除那些蒼蠅。

銀子穿著土方的襯衫看著窗外的風景，她本來就是故意這樣做，看看土方的定力在哪裡，是不是會衝過來跟自己做愛，她的心機當然很重，在某些方面土方肯定是鬥不過她。

「沒了多串君在家只能用電動按摩棒了，今天有點慾求不滿呢！」銀子從桌子底下拿出電動按摩棒自慰。

銀子靠在牆壁上用電動按摩棒放入下體，然後開始替代土方的陰莖動了起來，另外一隻手揉捏自己的胸部，土方的襯衫穿在她的身上是多麼的吸引人，一臉慾求不滿的樣子讓人很想要和她做愛。

土方把事情給處理完畢後就回到同居的屋子裡，打開門看見銀子正在自慰的樣子差點腦充血，銀子看見土方回來微笑，然後用情色的表情勾引自己最愛的人，看見這樣的情形土方脫下褲子露出自己的陰莖。

緩慢的走到銀子的面前讓她幫自己口交，不過銀子才不想要吃肉棒，想要用下面的嘴巴吃土方的肉棒，所以直接把人推到地上，拿出電動按摩棒後開始吃了起來，土方看見這樣的情形微笑。

「多串君，你可要滿足我，最近我有點慾求不滿。」銀子開始動了起來。

「呵呵！妳發情了，發情期到了呢！」土方很開心銀子的發情期到了。

「你知道嘛！生理期來之前都會發情。」銀子很努力的動了起來讓對方無法有動作。

「我知道，所以我很樂意幫妳。」土方開始揉捏銀子的胸部。

「啊……好舒服……快……」銀子開始呻吟起來。

聽見土方說這句話銀子很高興，更是賣力的動了起來，呻吟的聲音更是大，讓對方聽的也很舒服，自然也會用力的撞擊自己最愛的人，兩個人就這樣不相上下的做愛。

直到兩人雙雙達到高潮之後才緩緩的鬆了一口氣，銀子似乎不打算讓土方從自己的體內抽出來，只是趴在他的身上有一搭沒一搭的動著，這樣的動作讓已經頹廢下來的陰莖又開始有舉起來的跡象。

感受到土方在自己的體內壯大的跡象銀子微笑，看見愛人的表情土方就知道銀子根本就是故意這樣做，看樣子今天要一整天在家裡做愛，不分晝夜的做愛，這種欲罷不能的感覺兩人都不想要停下。


	5. Day 5 做飯

交往之後土方和銀子每天晚上都會一起吃飯，銀子會嫌棄土方做的狗糧，所以她會親自下廚煮飯給兩人吃，除了監視工作以外土方還是要去上班，這空檔都會讓銀子去處理。

有時候銀子會很認真的監視這一切，看看那個犯人到底想要做什麼，早上總是會認真做這種事情，偶爾晚上會給土方一個驚喜，今天晚上她就要給土方一個驚喜，相信土方肯定會喜歡這個驚喜。

銀子確認好之後微笑，然後開始準備晚餐，當然這之前她換上圍裙，今天晚上的晚餐比較簡單，因為銀子想要做某件事情，而這件事情要土方幫忙，一個人做反而會很無聊。

「我回來了！」土方打開門進入屋內後說出這句話。

「親愛的多串君，今天是要先享用我呢？還是先享用晚餐？」銀子穿著裸體圍裙站在土方的面前。

「這個嘛……」土方看見這樣的情形下面馬上充血，腦袋裡不知道要怎樣才好。

「親愛的，你想好了嗎？」銀子靠近土方在他的耳邊說著，手摸著土方的下體。

「我想要先享用妳。」土方把人壓在牆壁上說出這句話。

「好唷！」銀子笑笑的蹲下來幫土方脫下褲子口交。

看見土方已經勃起的樣子銀子毫不猶豫的把他的肉棒含入自己的口中，然後開始吸吮起來，舔舔龜頭又舔舔肉棒的柱身，這樣的動作讓土方很舒服，不得不說銀子的技巧真的很好。

忍不住的土方開始呻吟起來，他很喜歡銀子幫自己口交，不過他更喜歡進入愛人的體內，銀子的口中是那樣的舒服，土方覺得自己快要忍受不了，很想要射精在愛人的口中。

當土方釋放在自己的口中銀子把精液給吞了下去，看見這樣的情形情色的舔了舔自己的嘴巴，然後繼續用口交的方式讓土方再次勃起，看見土方又勃起的樣子銀子很興奮。

忍不住的土方把銀子拉起來，然後抬起她的腳直接進入她的體內，感受到土方進入自己的體內銀子很開心，忍不住給他一個吻，土方一邊親吻銀子一邊抽動，讓愛人的雙手可以環繞在自己的脖子上。

「銀子，妳用這樣的方式誘惑我，會讓我忍不住想要更多。」土方故意在銀子的耳邊說著。

「啊......嗯……你……我……喜歡……」零碎的話語從銀子的口中吐出來。

「妳的身體很歡迎我進入呢！銀子。」土方用力的抽動讓對方無法多說什麼。

「啊……嗯……」已經無法說話的銀子只能努力的呻吟。

這個活塞運動不知道持續到什麼時候，銀子覺得自己已經變換好多姿勢，現在被土方抱在懷裡下面一直被他給戳著，什麼話都不能說只能努力的呻吟，這讓她無法多說什麼。

可是銀子很喜歡這樣的姿勢，這個姿勢讓她感到很舒服，而且可以感受到土方進入的很深，讓她裡面的一切都得到滿足，只是銀子不想要告訴土方，她只想要享受對方帶給自己的快感。

發洩過後土方才把銀子放下來，可以看見銀子的下體流出自己的精液，這可是多麼情色的事情，白色的精液就這樣往愛人白皙的大腿上流著，光看到這樣的情形就讓土方吞口水好幾次。

「哎呀！都流出來了，真好吃。」銀子用手指沾上精液往嘴裡送。

「銀子……」土方看見這樣的情形吞口水。

「呵呵，別急，先吃晚餐。」銀子笑笑的告訴土方，身上還穿著裸體圍裙。

「好。」土方乖乖的坐下來和銀子吃飯。

吃晚餐的時候銀子故意坐在土方的大腿上，有意無意得讓對方和自己一樣光裸著，似乎打算做某件事情的樣子，當然這些事情銀子是不會告訴土方，她可是精心策畫要讓對方感到很驚喜和舒服。

今天的餐點是西式餐點，主要是符合銀子今天想要做的事情，她老早就想要一邊做愛一邊吃飯，自然是要用西式餐點的部份才好，這點土方從沒想過，更沒想到愛人會這樣做。

銀子把圍裙脫下來，然後拿著麵包和美乃滋放在自己的胸前，看看土方會有什麼樣的反應，自己親自供應裸體餐點不知道對方是否會很開心，而且自己的下身也不斷的摩擦著土方的肉棒。

「銀子，妳這是？」土方看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「吃吧！今天可是給你最好的享受。」銀子笑笑的告訴土方。

「妳這樣讓我感到很驚訝呢！」土方開始用嘴慢慢的吃起銀子身上的麵包。

「啊……哈……我很高興你喜歡……」銀子光是被土方這樣舔過就感到很興奮。

餐桌上只有一半是放餐點的地方，另外一半是打算用來做某件事情，土方一邊舔著銀子的身體一邊用自己的肉棒摩擦對方的下體，剛剛垂下去的肉棒已經開始有慢慢復甦的跡象。

銀子滿意的看著這樣的情形，她拿了一個小番茄故意坐在桌上，然後利用小番茄摩擦自己的下體，整個小番茄上面都是自己的體液，她才傾過身來把小番茄塞入土方的口中。

當土方把小番茄嚥下肚子裡去後銀子開心的和他接吻，一邊接吻一邊不忘用手撫摸愛人的陰莖，似乎剛剛的性愛還不足以滿足她，看樣子這頓飯加上前戲可需要一段時間。

「吶！好不好吃呢？多串君。」接吻過後銀子微笑的問著土方。

「很好吃，我還想要吃其他的東西，醬料就是……」土方把手指插入銀子的下體。

「啊……哈……好……」銀子被土方這個動作弄到花蜜噴了出來。

「今天的人體饗宴大餐真讓我感到驚喜，我們會好好的吃完這頓餐點。」土方很開心可以和銀子這樣享受。

「這可是你說的喔！親愛的。」銀子舔著土方脖子附近的敏感處。

「呵呵，想要佐什麼配料要自己動手啊！」土方看見銀子拿了一塊生魚片正在抹著自己的陰莖。

當銀子把生魚片整個吃完之後開始幫土方口交起來，到了一個階段後就讓土方享用自己身上的食物，土方一邊吃著銀子身上的食物一邊舔著她的敏感處，甚至也不忘用自己的嘴去餵自己最愛的人。

這樣的美乃滋生魚片讓土方吃的很高興，水果的沾醬是銀子的花蜜，而銀子也會吃土方身上的配料，甚至會惡意的舔著對方的胸口，留下屬於自己的痕跡，就這樣他們一邊接吻一邊把飯菜給吃完。

吃的差不多的時候土方直接進入銀子的體內，一邊開始抽動起來，銀子看見這樣的情形除了呻吟以外，就是用自己最大的意志力在保有清醒的精神，從桌上拿起水果和土方一起吃。

自己的腰部只能迎合著土方，而她現在卻想要親自餵東西給對方吃，讓對方上下都可以得到滿足，不得不說這樣的動作讓土方很開心，他可以感受到自己在愛人的體內蠢蠢欲動的感覺。

「嗯……哈……不夠……」銀子就是想要對方滿足自己。

「喔！天！妳……」土方可以感受到對方真的很渴望自己。

「快點幹我！把我幹死！」銀子在土方的耳邊說著。

「我一定會讓妳慾仙欲死，別急！親愛的。」土方知道銀子輕易的滿足。

就這樣兩人一邊交纏做愛一邊把桌上的麵包給吃完，互相餵食的感覺真的很好，銀子甚至可以感受到土方在自己的體內賣力的抽動，吃完麵包後土方直接把銀子壓在桌上做愛，讓愛人的大腿可以環繞在自己的腰部上。

土方很喜歡用這樣姿勢和銀子做愛，似乎感覺用這樣的方式可以頂到更深處，這時候銀子也會更放蕩的呻吟起來，直到土方把精液送入銀子的體內時，他們都是用這種方式在做愛。

射精過後土方看著銀子，滿身大汗的兩人想要去洗澡，土方就這樣抱著銀子去洗澡，似乎不在意自己的精液又這樣從銀子的小穴當中流了出來，每次看見這樣的情形土方總是會有種說不出來的感覺。

「親愛的，妳真美。」土方和銀子進入浴室當中洗澡。

「呵呵，少來了，你不過只是很想做愛。」銀子很清楚土方的腦袋在想什麼。

「對妳，我當然會想要和妳做愛。」土方很誠實的告訴銀子。

「那麼，現在還想嗎？」銀子微笑的看著土方。

「當然。」土方開始幫銀子洗澡。

「小心別被我榨乾。」銀子開始親吻土方。

兩人難分難捨的親吻起來，剛剛在餐桌前面已經做愛過兩次，但是現在在浴室當中他們兩人還是慾火焚身，土方喜歡撫摸銀子的腰部，那裡可是愛人的敏感點，總是會讓她感到受不了。

這時候愛人就會開始分泌花蜜，自己會用手指開始開拓銀子的小穴，前戲做完之後土方就可以順利進入她的體內，銀子被土方抬起腳來，這個姿勢讓銀子不知道要說什麼才好。

當土方進入銀子的體內之後，讓銀子把重心給放好，這樣土方可以好好的抽動起來，土方很喜歡聽銀子的呻吟聲，甚至可以感受到對方用另外一隻腳來固定自己的重心。

「天呀！多串君，嗯……哈……」銀子可以感受到土方已經頂到自己的G點。

「銀子、銀子、銀子……」土方用力的抽動猛撞銀子的G點。

就這樣兩人在浴室當中瘋狂起來，土方又射精在銀子的體內，銀子的雙手環繞在土方的脖子讓，當愛人射精在自己的體內後，土方看見她低下頭喘氣，每次做愛過後銀子會很累，可是他們卻很喜歡做愛。

性愛過後他們兩人當然要好好的休息，不過今天晚上他們兩人是裸體的睡覺，銀子趴在土方的身上睡覺，看見這樣的情形土方只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，銀子可是她最愛的女人，每次做愛都希望她可以早點懷孕替自己生孩子。


End file.
